February 28th
by IPromiseYou
Summary: Oneshot. It's funny how bad things can get in one day. But next thing you know, things change. This is my story, no matter how weird it is-- it is absolutely true. Sakura, slight Sasu/Saku and Ino/Shika


A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto. Well, not yet... Lol xD

_Sakura's thoughts, emphasis, flashback- Italic_

_**Sasuke's thoughts- bold italic**_

_Change of scene or flashback- underlined italic_

_**Someone else's thoughts and or other information- bold underlined italic**_

__

_It was a quiet morning in Konoha. The birds were-- _ No that's not it. The pink-haired girl drummed her fingers on her desk beside her labtop.

If you haven't guessed by now, my name is Sakura Haruno. I looked back at the blank not pad. I sighed. Something happened today, and I can't quite place my finger on it. It's weird. It's weird how I learned to laugh at problems, and somehow manage to get a boyfriend.

All in the course of getting a black eye in the process. I'm typing this out right now for no apparent reason. And I have no idea what made me even start to tell you. But since I'm here, on my labtop, in a chair-- I might as well.

Okay, so it all started on February 28th.

_That Day..._

_I looked up at Tsunadae who was having a hard time quieting down the girls. Officially, choir practice started 5 minutes ago. I turned to the girl next to me. She had long purple-violet hair. I looked back at the raging choir teacher._

_I never really had alot of friends, my school has teams. Red, Orange, Blue, Yellow, and Green-- Which I'm in. Actually, at one point I had alot. Except for that day, that day which made my friendship status change. _

_Okay, so there's this girl named Tenten in Red team. For some reason, she got mad at me. All because of this guy in a stupid game. Heck, we don't even know him! It's cyberspace. However he didn't tell us his name, he only said to call him by his initials -- U.S. Or S.U depending on how you look at it._

_She also got mad at me all because I made a new friend -- Her name is Ino. Normally I can handle peer pressure. But when it comes from my so-called best friend Tenten, well that changed._

_She somehow got Hinata (the purple haired girl beside me) to turn against me. Not to mention how she also got Temari and the others to do so also. So I was stuck in Green team, since I couldn't go ted Red team._

_Okay so back to choir. Tsunadae was ready to pull her hair out, the girls continued to chat. Finally she snapped, "Ladies!" They all quieted down. She smiled, a thin tense one. She sighed. "Okay. Everyone take out __**Nine Hundred Miles**_"

_I sighed. I always hated choir, my mom didn't let me quit though. So I was stuck here, ready to face the evil witch they call an angel-- Tenten. But before we got to singing, she stopped us. "That reminds me," She said. "Does anyone know what today is?" No one answered._

_She rolled her eyes. "Today, is the official day where girls can ask boys out. In the past, no girl was allowed to ask a boy out. And she always had to be accompanied by a male relative, someone who can protect her." I smiled, it sounded alot like Hinata and Neji._

_Tsunadae went on about today, which got me thinking. Did that mean I could, or should ask someone out? I mean, dating never occured to me. Maybe-- _

_My train of thought was interrupted by the bell. Not to mention Tsunadae's speaking. She just sighed and let us out, maybe trying to go find some sake. I walked out of the Drama Stage room. It was only morning and I knew today was going to be, well horrible._

_I walked up to the Green team domain, not long before Tenten gave me her usual evil glare. I just narrowed my eyes, what is wrong with her? I shrugged it off, maybe Ino would lighten things up a bit. "Forehead!" I rolled my eyes._

_Ino was there smiling like she always does. "Hurry up, or we'll be late for gym!" I smiled and nodded, "Hai--" All of the sudden a hand ball whizzed past me. only about a few centimetres away from my face. The person who threw it yelled a 'Sorry!' and retrieved his ball._

_Ino just stared at me. Then she went all hyperactive again, "Omg! You were so close to getting hit! It would've been cooler if you did the matrix though." I laughed at her enthusiasm. But really, I should've taken that accident as a warning._

_We reached the gym doors. The girls went into the change room opposite from the boys. I sighed, my only best guy friend wasn't here today-- he had stomach flu of some sort. Naruto. I quickly changed and headed into the gym._

_Our gym wasn't that small, it was about the size of... _

I stopped writing. I thought for a moment what would've been the best way to describe it. I shrugged, and went back typing.

_Yeah, it's pretty big. We heard the whistle blow. We turned to see a silver-haired man standing with 3 soccer balls in his hands. He let the whistle drop. "Okay, I will explain the game to you. We are playing Four Corner soccer. The teams will be... Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." I looked around, who's Sasuke?_

_Of course I knew Shikamaru, he was the smart-mouth pineapple head that sits infront of me in my core class. And, who I think likes my best friend Ino. I smiled, maybe I'll be able to do a little matchmaking in the process._

_Kakashi continued, "Next we have... Chouji, Gaara..." And by the end, we had a team in each net. Kakashi handed us a bin with black jerseys in them. "You will be black team." I laughed when he walked away, Ino was handing them out to the four of us. _

_"Ino, don't turn emo again!" Ino rolled her eyes. I just smiled. Shikamary sighed. "Ah.. What a drag..." While the person, whom I presume is Sasuke, just nodded. Shikamaru said, "I'll be goalie." The rest of us nodded. The whistle blew and the three of us were off._

_Each of us chose to follow one ball. Since there was three, there wasn't any mix up. Within the first period, team Blue and team Green was out. Me and Sasuke managed to get one passed a team. So it was just us vs. Red team. _

_Ino got the ball and passed it to me. I did a quick fake against the opponent's player, and was so close to the net and---_

_Blackout. I was paying so close attention to just __**one**__ of the balls, where I forgotten about the other two. _

I stopped typing. What happened after that? I gave a light 'Ah' as I remembered. I continued to type...

_I woke up a while later in the nurse's office. I rubbed my head. The nurse looked at me, she told me to take it easy. "Did we win?" She just smiled and gave me an ice pack. I tilted my head, wondering what it was for. _

_She told me it was for my eye, and left the room. "My eye...?" I looked at the closest mirror. And immediately I groaned. My right eye was swollen and black, maybe even a little purple in there also. I flopped back down on the bed._

_As if on cue, Ino came in. She winced when she saw me. "You okay? Tsk, it's a bad thing I didn't see who did it. 'Cuz by now I would've..." Ino muttered some things, but then looked up and smiled at me. "It's lunch right now, you hungry?"_

_I shook my head, "I feel like going for a walk. Wanna come?" Ino nodded and led me outside (bringing along the ice). She walked the left side of me. It was silent for awhile, then she started to talk. "Weird." I looked at her. "What?"_

_She shrugged. "It's weird how this morning you nearly got hit by a ball, and today at gym,,, I don't know. It just seems creepy." I nodded, kind of weird was right. But we talked less of it. By now we circled the school once, and was about to reach the basketball court._

_Ino pointed to a boy with raven-haored chicken butt hair. "He's the one that carried you." I tilted my head, she corrected herself. "He's the one who carried you to the nurse's office." I looked at the figure who was now scoring a basket._

_Sasuke. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a ball hit me. Yes, another ball hit me the same day. This time not on the head though, around the legs. Ino scolded at the kids who did it and turned her attention back to me. _

_"Wow, your a human target today!" I rolled my eyes (which pained the black one a bit). Then the bell rang indicating it was time for french. I entered the classroom, and there was my teacher sitting on the table with a __**ball**_

_I groaned. This was going to be a long day._

_-_

_Obviously, when Ino said it was lunch-- she was lieing. It was actually just nut (nutrition) break, right now was officially lunch. I scolded at her form across the cafeteria table. She looked up, now knowing full well I was glaring at her._

_"What?" I started to laugh. Me and Ino could never keep a straight angry face at eachother. "So. What are you going to do for your social's assignment? I was thinking---" She was interrupted by a voice. "Can I sit here?" asked Sasuke._

_I shrugged and nodded. Ino was smiling like crazy now, which made me and Sasuke raise an eyebrow. She waved her hands. "nothing, nothing!" I shrugged and started to talk to Sasuke. "So, I'm not sure I got your name."_

_I smiled. "My name's Sakura." He looked at my right eye, he winced. "You okay? I, uh, saw you get hit." I shrugged and said, "No big deal." He smiled and said, "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." I stopped chewing and thought his name._

_Sasuke Uchiha. S.U! I turned to him. "Do you play any game on the computer, like some kind of--" He nodded. My eyes widened. Na, it couldn't be him. So I continued to eat lunch, while Sasuke talked, and Ino kept on smiling her weird smile._

_-_

_By the end of the day Sasuke became my second best guy friend, second to Naruto of course. It was math class, I happened to look up at the board. And there in bold was the date __**February 28th**__. Then I remembered what Tsunadae said in choir..._

_I turned to Sasuke. The stopped, he looked so serene and... I shook my head. And took in a deep breath, I can't ask him now. So I turned back towards my sheet of math, I sighed, and started to answer all the questions._

I stopped typing. Now that I think about it, my story's kind of weird. I mean... Ah, you don't know yet. Hold on let me finish... I continued to type.

_By now it was the end of the day, and everyone was getting ready to go home. I looked around trying to find somebody. Ino jumped beside me. "Looking for him?" She said pointing to Sasuke. I just glared at her when I saw her giving me 'the look'._

_I started to walk towards him, I took in a deep breath. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" He raised an eyebrow. "Am I about to die?" He asked, I never called him kun before. I just laughed. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to---" He cut me off._

_"Go to a movie?" I nodded. He smiled. "Sure. But isn't the guy supposed to--" Then he remembered. "February 28th..." He shook his head while laughing a bit. He looked back up at me. "Yeah. Saturday's fine." I smiled and walked off..._

_-_

_I got home. I was smiling, which creeped out my brother a bit. But that I actually had a date tonight... Weird. And to think it all started with a freak ball accident, a black eye, choir, and Sasuke Uchiha. But the only mystery left is... _

_Is he the one I met in cyberspace? _

I stopped typing. Now you see? Weird. But funny thing is, if that witch at my school-- Tenten ever got word that Sasuke _was_ our little cyberspace boy, she'd be so jealous! And to think, it all happened today of all days.

The day where I get hurt, and still manage to get, well Sasuke. Amazing. I can't wait to show off to Tenten now! So this is my story, laugh if you must but everything you've just read is true. No matter how weird it is, no matter how much sense it didn't make.

I was still happy. I'm Sakura Haruno, and my life couldn't _get_ even weirder.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay, so this was just a short little fic I made up. Except some things were based on what happened to me today. I did almost get hit by a ball, my teacher did have a ball game in mind for french and I almost did get a black eye. But all the stuff about Sasuke or any other guy is untrue. Lol. I jsut thought I should keep this fic a little Sasu/Saku. Well I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was random. If some people I knw in real life is reading this right now -coughcoughMelodycoughcough- I hope you can pick out which character is who in real life! Lol. Well don't forget to review. Ja ne!**_

_**-IPromiseYou**_


End file.
